The invention is based on an apparatus for conveying articles in packaging machines, particularly for previously formed boxes in cartoning machines. To adjust the conveyor apparatus to various sizes and shapes of previously formed boxes, it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,681 to adjust the conveyor chain carrying the leading drivers relative to the conveyor chains carrying the trailing drivers in their phase location to one another by rotating the gear wheels supporting the chains by a certain angle. To this end, at least one chain wheel is joined to a central shaft in a manner fixed against relative rotation, and the two gear wheels disposed axially beside it are connectable to the central shaft by a coupling. If the coupling is released, adjustment of the first set of drivers spaced apart from the other drivers is possible by rotating the gear wheels. In the known conveyor apparatus, an adjustment of the drivers transversely to the conveying direction is also possible by axial displacement of the chain wheels on the shafts bearing them, so that the drivers can also be adjusted to the length of the previously formed boxes to be handled.